


【silm/FN】钻石铁锈 Diamonds and Rust

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: And if you are offering me diamonds and rust, I will take the diamonds.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel





	【silm/FN】钻石铁锈 Diamonds and Rust

这天Nerdanel匆匆地解决了午饭的问题，就将自己关到了工坊里。她最近正忙着完成一尊给她母亲当生日礼物的一尊鸟类的雕塑，当她有灵感上头的时候总是会以最快的速度把其他“不相关”的事情做好，将精力都放到制作作品上。

她的雕塑已经做出了轮廓，现在需要完成的是细节。正当Nerdanel细致地用最小号的刻刀雕刻出鸟儿翅膀上的纹路，仿佛在操纵着手术刀动一场重大的手术时，门那边响起来几下极其规律又有节奏的敲门声，每一次间隔的时间几乎都是相同的。

这几声落到门上的闷响，在安静的午后简直和雨天的炸雷一个级别，Nerdanel的手抖了一下，险些刻歪了一道细纹。

于是她有点气恼地迈开大步走过去，转动把手把门拉得大开，看到来打扰自己的不速之客居然是Feanor。在她开门的时候对方正把目光从门外廊柱上的图案上收回来，身上披着一件旅行斗篷。

“抱歉，我以为我已经在门上挂了‘请勿打扰’的牌子了。”Nerdanel对这位王储的造访并没有表现出来多大的惊讶，一方面这并不是她第一次跟Feanor相处，另一方面她对被打断的雕刻工作仍感到有些不快。

Feanor面对叉着腰、一只手还拎着把锋利的雕刻刀并且看上去面色不善的Nerdanel，露出了一点惊讶和困惑的神色，但几秒过后他又突然低笑出了声，像是想起了什么有趣的事情。站在他对面的红头发姑娘显然不觉得好笑，而是皱起了眉。Feanor最终收敛好自己的表情，平静地解释道：

“那你一定是太着急进工坊了，忘记把门上的牌子翻过来。”

他一边说一边向Nerdanel指出门上的证据，脸上虽然故意保持严肃，但灰眼睛里是没有掩饰的得意与促狭的笑意，在Nerdanel看来就像只骄傲又狡猾的猫。

“好吧，那是我的失误。”Nerdanel能感到Feanor的目光追随着自己，而她很好地藏起了那一点窘迫，并开始做出回击，“不过我也不是唯一一个一头扎进工坊里就不管不顾的精灵，我记得上次也有人待了一整天忘记吃午饭和晚饭。”

Nerdanel的回击得到了她满意的效果，同时她讶异于善于言辞的Feanor第一次没再来回嘴——自第一次认识后，他们之间总会有一些看似激烈其实无伤大雅的争论。

最后Nerdanel把对方领进略小却总是收拾得很整齐有序的工坊里，她快步走回到未完成的雕塑旁边，这下跟Feanor正好隔在桌子的两端。

“你是来找我父亲的吗？他这会带别的学生出去了。”

“事实上，我是来找你的。”Feanor不知从哪里取出来一个灰扑扑的小布包，放到桌子上，他的手稍微用了点力，使那个布包顺着光洁的桌面滑到Nerdanel这一头，“上次出去找矿石，你丢了一把雕刻刀。”

“那次还是你的错。”Nerdanel及时用手按住了包裹，防止它沿着桌子边缘落到地上，“如果不是你急着过河，刀也不会掉进河里。”

“所以我给你重新做了一把刀，作为补偿。”

Nerdanel也再一次讶异地挑了挑眉毛，打开包裹——里面确实是放着一把做工很好的雕刻刀，旁边还有一片红棕色的鸟类羽毛。“这是什么？”她举起那片羽毛，它在劳瑞林金色的光芒下泛起一种漂亮的红铜色泽，有点像金属，但并没有那么冷硬。

但Nerdanel没有注意到年轻的黑发王子像是有点不自在地换了个姿势，原本倚靠到椅子上的他重新站直了身，那把椅子在这一系列动作下划过地面发出一些声响。随后过了一个寂静的五秒钟，见Feanor没有回答她的问题，Nerdanel带着探询的眼神偏过头，一缕没能被发带束缚住的红发，轻轻地垂到她的脸颊边。

——就像被她拿在手上的那片羽毛。Feanor这样想，到最后话说出口却是一句语气极其平淡内容又有些暧昧的“我只是觉得它和你的头发很相称”。

不过后来他们两个都没有把这句话太放在心上，照样跟以前那样相处。再往后Feanor和Nerdanel说起这件事，也互相觉得当时的自己实在是有一些迟钝，和许多情窦初开的年轻人一样会显露出在感情上的笨拙。

而那天收到这份特殊的礼物后，Nerdanel随手将羽毛搁置到了卧室的架子上，有一段时间遗忘了它。直到一次夏日之门的舞会前夕，她正为往头上带些什么发饰而烦恼，因为她平常都把心思花到雕塑上，对这种事情算不得很在行。

Nerdanel整个人陷到卧室的一张扶手椅里，目光漫无目的地在四周转着，最后瞥到了架子上那一点红色。于是她心下一动，跳起来拂去羽毛上的一点灰尘，顺手插进发带里。

在舞会上Nerdanel果然也遇上了当初把羽毛送给自己的精灵，或者说是Feanor过来找到了她。Finwe的长子这天穿着深红和灰色的衣袍，鸦黑的头发梳得整齐，编着发辫，骄傲又有风度，俨然是夏日之门上的人物之一。但他不知如何“逃脱”了围在他身边的一大群人，兜兜转转地在一根廊柱后面找上了Nerdanel。

“我还以为你不会反对成为众人的焦点呢。”Nerdanel先是礼貌地向方才与她交谈的精灵道别，转过头挪愉道。 

“你看，我更想能多谈论一下我的作品，一个工匠如果不是因为自己的创造之物而受到他人的关注，那可不能说是一个好的工匠。”他停顿了一下，又继续说道，“而我不希望是那样。”

Feanor看到Nerdanel听完他的话之后朝他举杯致意，仿佛心领神会。他刚想再说点什么，却正好对上她的眼睛——这位年轻雕塑家的眼睛也是灰色的，看上去更加温和，但同样拥有属于一位创造者的激情和大胆，以及温和背后所具有的尖锐与坚毅。Nerdanel的温和是一个刀鞘，里面也会包裹着剑。

尔后他的眼神落到Nerdanel那个盘得很干练简洁的发髻上——即使在这种场合，她的部分装扮也像还在工坊里，他也自然注意到了那片别在头发里的羽毛。Nerdanel很敏锐地察觉到这片刻的寂静，她内心里有些什么东西使她抢先一步说出话来：

“我记得你说过，那和我的头发很相称。现在我向你道个谢。”

Nerdanel在灯下露出一个小小的微笑。

那场舞会过后，那片羽毛显然又再次被Nerdanel遗忘了，因为她再把它找出来，大概是上百年以后。它静静地躺在一个满是旧物的储物箱里，上面积了一层灰。

Nerdanel弯腰，用两根手指轻轻地拎起羽毛。在这一连串的动作里，灰尘也被抖去了大半，露出它原本特殊的颜色。像自暗处冒出来的一小簇火苗，照亮了回忆中的一些暗角。

她记得Feanor故作镇定地把羽毛送给自己的模样，和舞会上的试探。她也记毅然选择留在维林诺后，把旧时的礼物都尽数塞进了这个储物箱里，放进工坊深处。

当初Nerdanel固然坚决地与丈夫分道扬镳，离开了孩子们，但刚开始的痛苦并不会少上一分一毫。因为Nerdanel与Feanor拥有着相似的灵魂，分享过相同的灵魂之火。Nerdanel曾经会有意识地去回避和Feanor相关的东西，尽管这一切无处不在，这些记忆总会让她刺痛，而最初的她还没有那么潇洒。这一天她再次面对着这些旧物，既是讶异也是欣慰地发现，她其实很早就释然了不少——这位诺多族的夫人不是那种沉溺在无尽悲伤里的人，年月的流逝和持续的创作，让她慢慢地走向新的生活。

尽管Feanor作为她生命中的火焰，过早地远离了她，留下一地的灰烬。但他们的过去本就掺杂着钻石与铁锈，而如今Nerdanel将选择留下那些钻石。她从不曾后悔过自己的任何一个决定，也依旧感谢那团火焰曾经点亮了她的生活。

**Author's Note:**

> 钻石铁锈这首歌相传是Joan Baez写给Bob Dylan的，他们也是我目前嗑得略上头的一对情侣。他们的过去真的很美好，虽然两人最终分道扬镳。当初听到这首歌就想到FN，我的理解是FN的故事也是一样的，带有钻石和铁锈。  
> 还有一个是听说原本歌词的最后一句是“And if you are offering me diamonds and rust,I have already paid”，后来琼姐在某一次演出上把词改成了“And I will take the diamonds”。不过我自己没找到这个现场，无从考证。但单纯这句话我也觉得挺适合Nerdanel的。


End file.
